1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a touch control system, and in particular, to a touch control system adapted to a display device or a flat surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many electronic products with touch-control functionality have been manufactured, allowing users to directly touch or press on a screen with a finger to operate the electronic products. Generally, a touch panel is provided in a touch control electronic product, wherein the touch panel includes at least a substrate and a plurality of electrode layers. Therefore, these electronic products usually have considerable thickness, and miniaturization thereof has become a critical issue.